vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Munenori Yagyu)
Summary Saber Empireo is a Saber-class Servant who appears during the Shimosa Sub-Singularity. Saber's True Name is Munenori Yagyū (柳生 宗矩, Yagyū Munemori) with his full name being Yagyū Tajima-no-Kami Munenori (柳生但馬守宗矩, Director Yagyū Munemori of the Tajima Province) , a famed "Sword Saint" and one of the greatest masters of the Yagyu-Shinkage-ryu sword style that bears his name. Due to hearing of Musashi Miyamoto's exploits in life, he becomes interested in facing Musashi's female counterpart in battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Kenjutsu Musō - Kenzen Ichinyo | At least 6-C, likely High 6-C, higher with Kenjutsu Musō - Kenzen Ichinyo | Unknown, likely High 6-C Name: Yagyu Tajima-no-Kami Munenori, Saber Empíreo, "Ryuutan", "The Lion Who Bares No Fangs", "Peerless in Swordsmanship" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 75 Years Old at the time of his death Classification: Heroic Spirit, Saber-class Servant, Master of the Yagyu Shinkage-ryu Sword Style Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Enhanced Senses (Capable of seeing through quarks), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Vehicular Mastery and Animal Manipulation (His Riding skill allows him to ride virtually any vehicle or mount with superhuman speed and dexterity with the exception of Monstrous, Divine, and Phantasmal Beasts), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Soul Manipulation (He was able to cut down Caster of Limbo. Heroic Spirit Swordmasters require the ability to attack their spirit core directly to kill), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Aura, likely Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (His aura, or "Sword Ki," is so immense that he can paralyze people to the point they cannot breath, just from looking at them. Standing around him was enough to paralyze a group of Demonic Beasts. Since this was done when he was still merely a human, it would be even more potent when he is a servant, and it is implied it gets even more immense when he is in combat or actually doing anything), Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Corruption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Even as a human, he was unaffected by the Curse of Annihilation, and completely shrugged it off as a Servant) | All previous abilities, other than the servant specific ones, in addition to, Regeneration (At least High-Mid, likely Low-High. Heroic Spirit Swordmasters are able to continue to regenerate if even a finger remains, and the only way to permanently get rid of one is to make sure not even a speck of blood is left), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation (Can all summon a dueling arena in a manner compared to Reality Marbles, where the loser will have their soul consumed.), and Invisibility (Can use a skill similar to Presence Concealment). Attack Potency: Island level '''(Is comparable to Musashi Miyamoto and can clash with most other Servants in combat), '''higher with Kenjutsu Musō - Kenzen Ichinyo (An A-rank Noble Phantasm that can be considered a sure-fire kill it should be above Phoebus Catastrophe) | At least Island level, likely Large Island level (Far superior to Berserker of The Crushing Hell and Rider of The Hell of Black Threads, to the extent that they would at least need the power of their living versions to fight him. Living Raikou is superior to the alive form of Kintoki, who holds strength on par with his father, who is a divine spirit. As a divine spirit, he should be somewhat on par with the power of Goddess Rhongomyniad), higher with Kenjutsu Musō - Kenzen Ichinyo | Unknown, likely Large Island level (Managed to obtain "Suigetsu", a state equivalent to Musashi's Zero and Kojirou's Infinity. As such, he should be capable of reaching a similar existence to both of them, with Musashi admitting that he still surpasses her even after she reached Zero. His fundamental concept is meant to contrast Zero, in that instead of merely transcending all that exists, it is meant to reflect and mirror all of creation) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Boasts an exceptional A++ rank in Agility, as such he is considered one of the fastest Servants, although the modifiers seem to only be for his sword drawing technique which is so fast not even Musashi is able to track it) | Massively Hypersonic | Infinite (As a user of Suigetsu, he should be capable of reaching similar heights and realms as Musashi and Kojirou when using Zero and Infinity, respectively) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Due to having B-Rank Strength, he should be comparable to Saber, who could flip cars and trailer trucks) Striking Strength: Island Class '''| At least '''Island Class, likely Large Island Class | Unknown, likely Large Island Class Durability: Island level (As a combat-capable Servant, he should be at least this tough) | At least Island level, likely Large Island level | Unknown, likely Large Island level Stamina: High. (Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping) Range: Extended melee range with his sword Standard Equipment: His katana Intelligence: Munenori is a "Sword Saint" that is praised as "Peerless in Swordsmanship" by his peers. He has perfected his swordsmanship and mental state to the point that Musashi Miyamoto states that she's outmatched by him even after she reached nothingness and grasped Zero. He is able to account for and find an answer to every possibility, to the point that Musashi had to create a completely new possibility to defeat him. Due to his mental state, Suigetsu and his perfect technique, Munenori is able to react to any opponent and wield his sword without exerting any force on his body, allowing him to swiftly cut down his opponent before they can tell when he draws it, to the extent that he is able to cut down seven warriors in an instant. In addition to his mastery of the sword, Munenori is also an exceptional plotter, having raised his lower-class clan to one of prestige across all of Japan by having his disciples teach influential daimyos across Japan and becoming the personal adviser of Tokugawa Ieyasu, the man who would reunify the country. Tokugawa also trusted Munenori for his incredible tactical insight, the latter accurately predicting that the feudal lord Itakura Shigemasa would die due to the punitive nature of the Shimabara Rebellion lead by Amakusa Shirou Tokisada. Weaknesses: He cannot attack in Spirit Form, It is out of character for Munenori to resort to devouring his foes' souls. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm * Kenjutsu Musō - Kenzen Ichinyo (Peerless in Swordsmanship - Zen and the Sword As One): Munenori's Noble Phantasm, a single strike that represents the pinnacle of his swordsmanship. It is only a single brandish of his blade performed at the pinnacle of Zen enlightenment through meditation, combining the values of Zen and the Sword into one for what appears to be a sure-fire kill. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection from magical effects. Instead of merely reducing the effects of magical spells, Magic Resistance outright nullifies any spells below a certain threshold while dulling the effects of any that breach it. Due to his limited experience with the supernatural in life, Munenori only possesses a C-Rank in this skill, nullifying spells that only require two verses to chant or some equivalent before being overwhelmed. * Riding: The ability to ride mounts. As a samurai, Munenori rode many horses in life, leading him to possess a B-Rank in this skill. As a result, he can ride virtually any modern vehicle or animal with supernatural speed, handling, and maneuverability. However, he cannot ride creatures of the Monstrous or Phantasmal Species. Personal Skills * Shinkage-ryuu: A Personal Skill that reflects his trademark sword style that he eventually added his own family name to. Having completely studied the school's secrets from infancy, Munenori possesses an A++ Rank in this skill, reflecting his legendary mastery of the esteemed sword technique. In addition, due to the school's emphasis on Zen teachings, Munenori possesses a level of resistance to mental attacks, proceeding forward without doubt or hesitation. * Suigetsu: A mental state that corresponds to the ultimate mental state, "Nothingness", which can only be achieved by swordsmen of the highest order. While "Nothingness" is based around the concept of being an unreachable sky that oversees everything, Suigetsu revolves around the concept of calm water that reflects and mirrors anything. As such, a swordsman that has reached Suigetsu is able to read and react to any opponent like water that reflects and mirrors anything. Using this technique, he is capable of accounting for all possible outcomes of a situation, and staying a step ahead of all of them. It is so absolute that Musashi had to create a completely new possibility to manage to bypass this technique. * No-Sword Capture: A secret technique first created by swordmaster Kamiizumi Nobutsuna, the founder of the Shinkage-ruu sword style. It allows the user to catch the opponent's blade bare-handed to stop their attack and prevent injury. Munenori has an A-Rank in this skill due to his mastery of it, having achieved many victories while unarmed despite facing numerous armed opponents. Key: Base | Saber Emperio/Living | Suigetsu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Fate Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Honorable Characters Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Samurai Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users